


Procrastinate

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>procrastinate: verb: prəˈkrastəˌnāt: delay or postpone action; put off doing something.</p><p>late 16th century: from Latin procrastinat- ‘deferred until tomorrow,’ from the verb procrastinare, from pro- ‘forward’ + crastinus ‘belonging to tomorrow’ (from cras ‘tomorrow’).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastinate

For all of his genius, he did tend to procrastinate, at least when it came to those 'mature,' or 'responsible' acts that suggested one may have actually entered adulthood. Bills, paperwork, calls home to Mummy were held off as long as conceivably possible.

However, once our relationship morphed into...something more than platonic, I didn't mind quite as much, because that energy that he saved from doing all those 'grownupish' things (his word) went toward more mutually satisfying endeavours.

Even in the depths of a case, he would cast a questioning eye my way, then nod. "Tomorrow, Lestrade, let me know when your minions have found anything remotely related to the case." Then he would summon a cab, call up our Chinese place and order enough for an army, then place his chin atop my head and take a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm still getting used to caring for someone else, you know I'm shite at doing for myself." I shook my head and sighed as I tucked my head against his shoulder and slept until we reached Baker Street.

We would curl up on the couch and wait for the food to arrive, his hand would rest in my slightly longer than regulation cut and he would deduce all the reality show actors til I shook with laughter, he would bend down and gently kiss me, nothing to start a fire with, just an acknowledgment of or possibly an appreciation of my presence.  
I would bring his knuckles to my mouth and his eyes would close and a sigh would escape from those lips that made me promise him anything.

The case, the bills, the leftover kidneys in the crisper could wait til at least after dinner.


End file.
